Land of Pictures 21
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 20 : 'YET EVEN More' Truely Awesome Pictures (the very best part of this wiki) ---- . . . . . . . 20 Atmospheres (280 lb/sq in) of Water Pressure will crush the air spaces (including the lungs) out of this gimp-suited character INSTANTLY. That's the problem with Tears -- and why in an infinite number of universes, Rosalind Lutece was killed so often by what was on the other side of the first (or any subsequent) "Tear". (Ditto for Fink or Suchong and/or all the universes the 'Tear' inventor was name Tom, Dick or Harry...) BTW - Bubbles don't come out, they too (being gas) are crushed to 1/20th of their previous volume out in that deep water. A typical Art Deco era skyscraper shape. *Most buildings in cities ARENT this tall (being far more expensive to build/maintain -- and tall and VERY skinny was even worse) *Rapture likely didn't have a land shortage like big cities had, so less reason to build upward this much. *Competing with each other (the few ones that did), they all wouldn't be the same height (and Rapture was built in a short period and was largely preplanned). *With the way water absorbs (even brilliant) light, few would see the top of a very tall building (so not really impressive in that environment - the MMORPG tall buildings will top out at 20 stories). Updated Map of Medical Pavilion Multi-Player level. Its layout was been added to my MMORPG Medical Pavilion level map as a lower floors Hospital in Aesthetic Ideals. Possibly was operational first during the City's construction. Fontaine Futuristics - Art Deco Radio (its a computer 'mod' crafted by a Hobbyist). Something which would have been made in Rapture no doubt -- as Who would make that FF label on the Surface ?? Radio in Rapture would have been more like 'cable', as radio waves go thru water really really badly. The technology was mature by Rapture's time (transistors were already on the scene), bringing the expenses down, and making more specialized Radio Stations possible (but also diluting out the commercial sponsors). Still a cheaper alternative to TV. First BS1 hack. The machinery stuff in the background was amusing (*Idea* for the MMORPG to have visible working machinery of all kinds - particularly for the game's Fabrication and repair activities (and detailed mechanisms). Cleaned up a bit. Of course there would have been far more such people in Rapture, but showing people that weren't in the game plots wouldn't make much sense. Another "Fink Mfg" product apparently. I like those big pipes that regulated the 'BS Gas' or Unicorn Tears vapor, Quantum Manifolds, or whatever this machine regulated, and those cute little controls. Columbia was originally an EXPOSITION "Potemkin Village" caricature "Show City" (made of chicken wire, lathing and plaster, and full of actors). Such things are not conducive to a working self-sufficient city, or to illustrating the so-called evils of the age. Demo McClendon Home Computer. Exactly how many "homes" in Rapture could fit (or afford) something like this ? Computers may have been more like Hobbyist Radios from the 10s/20s (or something the 'rich' owned to show off, but never figured out how to use themselves). The Minerva's Den writers were a bit stuck in a mental timewarp, as desktop sized computers were existing by the early 50s and advancement in Rapture probably kept pace. "YOUR BUSINESS COULD SAVE MONEY USING THIS" would have been a more knowledgeable advertising theme. No its NOT a 'Boy of Silence' for Rapture. Its some crafter's nifty thing. (Web Search images for 'Steam Punk', 'Diesel Punk', etc...) "Ashtray" - The usual mistakes to be seen in some games (Competent Testing is expensive and hard to achieve and must be seen as a priority by management. And THIS after all is just a game.) In Comstock's creepy cultist world, Time would have had clocks like this. That Scale marks are approximately 6 feet (height of a typical door). Ceiling is 66 feet (and more) - a bit overdone compared to old (pre-DLC) Rapture. Huge waste of space that someone had to pay for, and it wasn't going to be Ryan. Maybe if there were additional levels of stores like in a Mall around this big open space, it might have made ALOT more sense. Cohen's artsy-fartsy club would hardly pay for this (it had to pay for its huge interior too first) -- Seriously how many customers would that place have (who continuously went to it) and with what outrageous membership fees ? Rapture wasn't that big a place - small population -- this isn't New York City with a population 500X as big which might possibly support an entertainment venue like this. The DLC was made by the same people in Infinite BS who thought that 'BIG' somehow could substituted for interesting detail. Guts of the old type TV cameras (note the tubes). These were expensive machines. Miniaturization - Transistors would help and Bio-Electronics more for Raptures equivalent. The equivalent of this was supposed to be miniaturized to fit onto the Alpha Suit. Awful lot of equipment for a TV camera system (supposedly miniaturized to fit in Deltas suit...) Doesn't even include (all) the radio systems required for 'remote' sending. Similar to style seen in Little-Sister-Vision™ ((Note - the 1 to 9 raio 'heroic'/'olympian' scaling - head to body ratio used in art)) Tiny Vacuum Tube (note the metal case) used for Proximity Fuses during WW2 (artillery shells able to survive HIGH G-force). Such components were used for quite a while when Transistors were still terribly expensive. 40s-era electronic tech (tubes/sockets/modules) - what would have been used in Rapture from its earliest times (and continued to be used til its end while they still worked). This is a standardized power amplifier (critical for remotely controlled machinery) Definitely need a Dan Aykroyd sound-alike to read the "Happy Fun Ball" warning about Big Daddies. So is this a Ryan-patented Plasma cutting head ??? Really this is some Steam Punk jewelry (might have made a nice FlashDrive thingee) Thats alot of fluid to get through such a small needle. BTW- the gloweyness is a marketing gimmick (Bioluminescence would have been used in lots of products - a byproduct of the Sea Slug and other deep water organism research). Hydraulic Control Valves - manual (probably something there would be many many of in Rapture). Newspaper from just before the Kashmir Massacre (BaSx). Did a Splicer get loose in one of the 'Little Sister Academies', and tried obtaining ADAM (this was much too early for them to be doing ANY Collecting from 'Angels' -- when there weren't any corpses left laying in the streets quite yet.) Were break-ins at stores, or medical facilities, or muggings to obtain ADAM frequent yet, apparently not so much by the way this is worded. The Fink Mfg Servitor (which was due to replace all the problematic human menials in Columbia) required a sophisticated robotic controller. Needing a little more sophistication than the Motorized Patriots (which ONLY had to destroy things), an amazing amount of widgetry had to be included within this unit. By 1912 Fink still was having problems with it. (I could see Scotty saying : "Think of ALL THE Gears Man, Think of the GEARS!!!) This pix was someones computer 'mod', though apparently the real thing is about 6 feet tall (and this is like 1/3rd of it). Mechanical adding machine used through (and past) the 50s Fink might have grabbed one of these through a Tear Whats called a "Grand Junction" arrangement for a Trolley system intersection. Its where 2 route sets of 2 tracks crossed and allowed switching to all other directions. (Note - each pair of tracks coming in usually employed opposite traffic directions running on each side (ie right-hand laned directional traffic) - which is why the switches only lead to three tracks on their corresponding track.) A few main spots in Rapture's Trolley system would have a junction like this. Atlas was hardly the spokesman (the stuff you were force fed via Radio Msgs) you would want for what had gone on in Rapture. Later you find out that just about everything he told you was a lie. SO, if Ryan didn't believe in "Due Process" within his Philosophy (or for the way he ran his City) then why all these signs indicating a proper investigation had been carried out to nab Fontaine ? Too late, the damage was done, and Ryan was painted as the 'bad guy' (who BTW you were forced to murder -- No "Choice" there ...), all just to enable that weak 'twist' in the plot. Fink (the Universal Genius as they would have you believe) supposedly got ahold of the idea of ADAM and genetic manipulation (in BaSx story), and somehow managed to get some of the right Sea Slugs, and then seemingly instantly produced Plasmids (sortof) equivalent to those in Rapture. (If Columbia had had ADAM stuff for very long, shouldn't the place have been crawling with "Splicers" by the time Booker and Lizzy got there ??? I though all that magic stuff was supposed to be Quantumz-powered ???) An artist's much more plausible Real look for an airship. Instead of the game's Hummel miniature-like representation, which looked more designed to be easily turned into some cheap china-made game-merchandise. An Alphabetic Nixie Tube - neon effect on electrified filaments (lotsa pins on each tube to select from a full alphabet). Could have been made (using early pre-WW2 tech) using one long line of these (ie- 40) for a simple computer terminal's display. Reminds me of things I drew at age 7. Basic structure of the nerve cell 'neuron' (there are other types also). Nerve cells were fundamental to the work done on Bio-Electronics in Rapture. One hopes that Ryan didn't go "Howard Hughes", and start using Plasmid bottles to collect his urine. With Quantumz anything is possible. Maybe an early Lutece experiment ??? This looks a bit more 50's military technology (except it has those buttons and things like 'redial', so its a 'mod' for a modern phone). Pretty, but something Gumby would ride around in, and not something that looks like it was even marginally real world 1912. (??? Maybe if the game was set in 1863 in Oz ??? NO, NOT EVEN THEN. ) Fantasy is not conducive to trying to illustrate social ills. ((I would need a whole page to tell you all the things that are wrong with this thing.)) See Zeppelin_on_the_Brain More realistic alternate history - the rest of the World saw Columbia while it was being made, and industrialists/governments obtained its technology (and could develop and improve that technology much further -- using 1000X the resources). And so, as soon as Comstock made trouble, this REAL aerial battleship would soon deal with "The Pirate City". (Anyway THAT'S a bit more logical when using all the assumptions from what's given by the fantasy game's story details). Tommy gun (Thompson Sub-Machine gun) with drum magazine (40 rounds) - known as the 'Annihilator'